White Tipped Fox
by Kingdom Stars
Summary: Ariana Kress is the first female fox shape shifter. She just moved back to La Push and has yet to join the pack. What will happen as she meets new people and has new adventures to go through? Seth/OC
1. Arriving in La Push

I looked through the warm glass window of my parent's white Mercedes, sighing. I was to move back to my hometown, La Push, due to my parent's yearning for the town's weather, setting, and source of family.

We were always close to my Uncle Billy, who had a son named Jake, and two daughters named Rebecca and Rachel. The two girls used to dress me up in such girly clothes, which I hated, but I heard that they moved out due them going to college.

My other cousin, Jake, stilled lived there though. He must be only a junior. I just realized that I was going to started school only in the middle of the first semester. Great and I am only a freshman, I'll be lost throughout the whole campus.

I sighed again, realizing that the car had stopped.

My older brother, James, called out to me while tapping through the glass of the car. "Hey, get your bags, I'm not carrying them!"

I scowled at him as he raised his hands in defense. I opened the door and swiftly closed it, eyeing the trunk to get my luggage. I took out my three purple cases, noticing how heavy they were.

I didn't take notice of my father's approaching footsteps as he chuckled. "Heavy? Here, I'll take two." My dad easily took the two largest bags as if they were as light as feathers.

It wasn't fair, he was really buff! I grunted in frustration, as I took my last bag and shut the trunk. I stood in front of my house, taking in all of the memories that were all flooding back into my head.

The brown, wooded steps the lead to the large, wooden door that had a large oval piece of glass in the middle, etched into a wavy design. I smiled and the old house, feeling right at home.

I entered through the door, passing the living room that had our old furniture, a brown L-shaped couch facing a 72 inch flat screen TV with a small, black shiny coffee table in the middle. I headed straight to the hall, having the bathroom and my parent's bedroom passing my way.

I took the metal handle of my door and opened it, showing my childhood bedroom, nothing changed. It had the same light blue walls that had a grey tint in the dark, with white sliding doors showing my small, yet to be filled again closet to my right.

To my left was my old wooden desk, holding my Mac computer and printer, a black leather chair, and my full sized bed, already set with the mattress, pillows, and a thick blanket.

I set my bags down with the others on my bed, seeing that my dad had already been here. I unzipped my first bag, casually taking out my clothes, flattening the folded wrinkles, and hanging them on the hangers that were prepared inside my closet.

I took out my 4 pairs of shoes from my other bag and set them in the closet, down at the corner. I opened another bag, and took out my pictures that were each held inside a glass frame.

I smiled, remembering those old times. I picked up the picture of Jake, Rebecca, Rachel, James, and me. We were at the rocky beach and building sand castles.

I looked at the others, showing various pictures of us along with Mom, Dad, and Uncle Billy. I put each picture frame on top of computer desk, seeing that it had a lot of space. I sighed in accomplishment.

That didn't take too long.

I turned around to face my door, wanting to check if James was done unpacking. I noticed my old body mirror was still here. I took a look, noticing my small figure.

I had wavy hair, just an inch below my shoulder, and reddish gold eyes. I looked at my lightly tanned skin, noticing that I looked just like my mother.

No wonder people say that I look like the younger version of her. I grabbed the handle of my door and walked straight to my brother's room, it was right next to mine.

I chuckled as I leaned against the doorframe. "Done packing?" I saw him jumping on his bed like old times. He immediately stopped jumping when I talked.

He started to blush. "Uh, yeah. let's go see what Mom and Dad are doing!" He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders as he led me into the living room.

James was a lot taller than me, I was only 5'3 and he is 5'11! Still, he IS two years older than me.

We walked into Mom and Dad's room, seeing that Mom is high up on the ladder, around 6 feet high. I started to panic as I noticed that the ladder was wobbling and that she was leaning to the left quite far to fix the lights.

"Mom, is that safe?" My heart pumped fast. Please don't fall, you're too high up. She stayed content on fixing the lights. "I'm okay, honey. Don't worry about it."

My brother squeezed my shoulders. He was worried about her too. Just then we heard a spark, and everything happened all too fast.

We heard her scream and the ladder slid down, along with my mom, and she crashed down to the hard, wood floor. I screamed in worry, but all of a sudden, I felt my body changing.

I grew a muzzle, a tail, and silver and black fur. I started to howl in worry as I ran towards my mom.

I buried my face in my furry paws, keeping myself close to her face. She clutched her arms in pain, and I sensed that my brother stood in place, too shocked to register what had happened.

After a few seconds, I whined, wanting to know if she was okay. She opened her eyes, still showing some signs of pain, but she smiled at me and petted my mane with her good hand.

"Sh, Sh, I'm okay." She soothed me. I still whined. "You transformed." She said in happiness.

I heard the door slam open and I looked back. It was my dad. He ran up to us, along with James. "What happened?" He asked, although it was more of a demand.

He looked at me in shock, but looked even more shocked when he saw my mother. He turned to James. "Son, what happened?" James was to frozen to speak, only being able to stutter.

Dad sighed, and just picked up my mother. "I guess I'll just find out later. We need to get to the hospital. James, stay here with your sister and get her to transform back, then meet us at the hospital.

" That was all he said, and then he left. James walked up to me. "Okay, baby sister, I think Mom will be okay, just try to focus on transforming back. Let me just get you some clothes first."

James left for a moment and got me a pair of skinny jeans and a simple navy blue shirt with the number 94 on the front. He turned around. "Okay, now just focus on the feeling of being a human, then you'll easily transform back."

I followed his steps and easily changed back.

I put the set of clothes on. "You can turn around." I assured him. He turned and faced me.

"That was faster than I thought. Finally, I'm not the only fox in the family that can shape-shift!" He gave me a tight hug. I grunted in lack of air.

"You're going to suffocate me!" We are part fox and wolf. Wolfs and foxes were allies because together they made each other stronger. But, the population of foxes was dying out and James and I are the only shape shifter foxes in the world now.

Dad discussed to us that James was the only hope of foxes now, and that he needs to spread fox breeds. Apparently, I'm part of that responsibility now. But, I thought foxes that transform can only be done by men.

James snickered at me. I puffed out my cheeks in anger. "What's so funny?" He tried to calm himself down so he could talk. "You have a white tip on your tail. I don't think ANY shape shifter fox ever had that!"

James and I rushed to the hospital, and we requested for Veronica Kress. "Room 401."

The nurse said. She pointed down the empty white hallway. We ran towards the door and quietly opened the door. The room showed Mom, Dad, and doctor.

He looked at us and turned to my parents. "Are these your children?" He politely asked. Dad smiled and replied with a yes. The doctor smiled.

"Well, Mrs. Kress, you are free to go home." He walked passed us and headed out the door. I sighed in relief. My parents scowled. "I still don't like that guy."

Dad said, with Mom agreeing. James and I looked at each other in confusion. "Why?" I asked. He seemed like a nice man. Dad looked at me.

"That was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He is a vampire." Now that he mentioned it, Dr. Cullen seemed to have a bit of a cold aura. He doesn't seem like a bad guy though.

Dad walked up to me and took me by the shoulders. "Ariana, did you have a problem transforming back?" He asked. I nodded a no.

"You are a rare one!" Dad smiled. I shrugged. I wasn't very interested in that subject right now. I looked to the side of Dad. Mom had a cast.

"Mom, are you okay?" She smiled as she patted it. "I'm okay, I just have to wear this for 2 weeks." She assured. I sighed in relief. "When do we get to visit Uncle Billy and Jake?" James asked.

"Right now!" Dad said. We checked out of the hospital and headed straight to Uncle Billy's house. It didn't change. We walked up to the door and Dad knocked.

The door opened, revealing Uncle Billy in a wheelchair. "Long time no see!" Uncle Billy greeted. He moved to the side to gesture us into the home. As we started to walk in, he noticed Mom's arm.

"Ronica, what happened to your arm?" He asked in worry. Mom chuckled it off. "Accident?" Uncle Billy laughed. "Now that you moved back, you are acting like when we were kids!"

James walked in the house and gave Uncle Billy a man hug. "You've gotten bigger my boy! Have you transformed yet?"

James smiled. "Yup! Last year! Turns out I transformed into a fox." Uncle Billy gave a bright smile. "Just what I was hoping for. We need more fox shape shifters." I walked up to Uncle Billy and gave him a big hug.

"You sure have grown too! You've become so beautiful like your mother." I chuckled. "Thanks, Uncle Billy. By the way, I can shape shift too!" He looked shocked.

"You are a rare one, but why so young?" I shrugged, "Trauma. Happened today when Mom fell."

He gave a small smile, "That just shows how much you love your mother! Why don't you go see Jake? He's in the garage." I nodded and walked there with my brother.

We opened the wood door, showing a shirtless Jake and two other guys who also had no shirts. Jake dropped his wrench and stood up.

"Hey you guys!" He walked up to me and gave me a bear hug. I hugged him back. He went up to James and gave him a man hug. "Dad told me about you guys coming. I didn't think he meant today!"

We laughed. The two other guys walked up to us. "Who are they?" One of them asked. "These are my cousins James and Ariana," Jake gestured. "and this is Quil and Embry." They smiled.

"Nice to meet you two." Each of them said, shaking hands with us. "So, are you going to La Push High?" Jake asked. "Yeah. You're a junior, right?" I asked. "Yeah, freshie!" Jake teased. I pouted.

"Not funny, Jake." Jake laughed and turned to James. "Dude, did you transform yet?" James looked alarmed, looking at the other guys. Jake turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Don't worry, Quil and Embry are werewolves." Jake assured. James smiled in relief. "Oh, okay. Yeah, I transformed. Ariana just did today."

Jake looked at me in confusion. "Aren't you too young?" He asked. I puffed my cheeks. "It was trauma! Mom fell today and I transformed." Jake looked worried. "Is she okay?"

James patted his shoulder. "She's fine. She just has a cast." Jake sighed. "Thanks God. Since you guys transformed, you should join my friend's pack!" I looked at James.

"Sure. Where's your base?" Quil stepped forward. "We'll be happy to show you." Embry nodded in agreement.

**How was the first chapter? Please review! :) I have a picture of Ariana's fox form on my profile if you're wondering how she looked like.**


	2. My Imprint

We were walking into a deep forest towards this guy named Sam's pack base, which for some reason is held at his girlfriend's house usually. Jake smiled at me, "Thinking about what the house will look like?"

I gave a small smile back. "A little." He smirked."It's just a small cabin in the forest, but it holds a lot of memories within the pack. I think you'll like the people there."

We soon arrived at the small house that Jake told me about. It was small, but it seemed homely. Embry casually opened the door like it was his second home.

It revealed a beautiful woman who had three scars on the right side of her face and a tall, muscular man with copper skin. "Embry! You could knock you know."

The woman lightly scolded as Embry scratched the back of his head. "Sorry!" He apologized. The man next to her laughed. "Classic Embry. Who are you two?"

He looked at us with a warm smile. "I'm James Kress and this is my sister Ariana. Who might you be?" James politely asked. I gave a small wave at the two as a hello.

"Sam Uley. This is my girlfriend Emily Young." He gestured to her. "Welcome to my home." She greeted. Sam turned to Jake, "Are these to be new members of the pack?" Jake nodded a yes.

Sam walked up to me. "I see that you are a female shape shifter. When did you phase? You are a little young." I smiled. "Just this morning."

He patted my shoulder. "You are like my friend Seth. I think you'll take a liking to him. How old are you?" I scratched the back of my head. "Fourteen."

He laughed. "Same age too! You wolves might even imprint!" I shrugged with a blush as Jake stepped forward. "She's not a wolf. She's a fox shapeshifter."

Sam looked at me. "This might just make the pack even stronger. I'm glad that you have joined us." Sam thanked. He turned to James. "Then I'm guessing that you are a fox too. This is perfect."

Emily gently grabbed my hand with hers, looking into my eyes with joy, "You look so pretty, I love the playful look in your eyes." She said to me in a smile.

"Thank you, but you are so gorgeous compared to me." I pouted while she laughed. "You are too cute! I can tell that we are going to be like siblings." She hugged me.

"When are the others going to be here?" Quil jumped into the conversation. "They should be here soon." Emily replied.

Soon two other men arrived inside the cabin. One of them had reddish brown skin with short black hair and brown eyes, and the other with tanned skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes.

"We're here!" One of them announced. The two looked at my brother and me.

"This is James and Ariana Kress. They're are going to be new members of the pack." Same introduced. They smiled and walked up to us.

One of guys approached me with an open hand. "Jared Cameron." I shook his hand with a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

The other guy approached me with a friendly smile. "I'm Paul Lahote." I shook his hand with the same smile. "Nice to meet you." I repeated.

Emily sighed. "Where are those other two? We have guests." Sam took her hand in his. "I'm pretty sure that they are just running late. Don't worry about it."

He gave her a small peck on the cheek. It looked like he loved her very much. Is this how strongly imprinting affects a wolf? Too bad foxes can't do that. Humph.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Jake tackled me from behind and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and took his free hand to ruffle my hair. "Hey!" I shouted as I grabbed his arm.

"It got too quiet in here! Let's go play football outside!" He let me go to get the football, but I jumped on his back. "This is revenge!" He laughed at me.

"How much do you weigh? It feels like I'm carrying a 5 year old!" I puffed my cheeks as I slid off his back. "Not funny!" Jared stepped up behind me and carried me bridal-style.

"You really do feel like a little kid!" I tried to squirm around in his arms, but sadly I failed. "Put me down, Jared!" I yelled. He chuckled and set me down gently.

I sighed with anger. Everybody chuckled at my child-like size. Emily soon stood next to me and pinched my cheeks. "Aww, you look too cute when you are frustrated." Jake soon came out with the football.

"Everybody get outside! I got the football!" All the guys soon charged outside with happiness as Emily and I followed. "How do you like the pack?"

Emily asked to start a conversation. I shrugged. "They feel like brothers to me already. Did you say that there were more people coming?" Emily looked in the distance to where the guys were.

"Yes. 3 more to be exact. I think they'll be here soon." I looked calmly to the guys, as time started to go by in comfortable silence. Soon, a girl approached Jared and pecked him on the lips.

She must be his imprint.

Soon they stopped playing for a moment and introduced James to her. They shook hands and the guys resumed playing their game. The girl started to walk up to Emily and I.

Emily stood up. "Hi, Kim. This is Ariana Kress. I see that you met her brother with the guys." I stood up as she faced me. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kim."

She held out her hand. I gladly shook it. "You are a wolf shape shifter? I thought Leah was the only female one here." I chuckled. "Oh, I'm a fox shape shifter, not a wolf."

She looked surprised. "Jared told me about foxes. I guess Sam's really happy about you and your brother helping the pack grow stronger. I hope we can be friends." I smiled.

"Of course we can! You seem very nice. Who is Leah?" I asked curiously.

"Leah is a female wolf shape shifter, and I think she's the only wolf shape shifter. She may be ill tempered at times, but she has a good heart. She has a younger brother named Seth, you know, the one that Sam told you?" Emily explained.

I nodded my head. "I remember. Are they going to be here?" I asked. "They'll definitely be here, but they always run late because of Leah." Kim answered.

I chuckled at her reply, starting to get into deeper conversation with Kim and Emily.

**Jake's POV**

"Sam! Go long!" I called out, as Sam ran back about 20 feet. He waved his arms, signaling that he was ready. I turned the top half of my body 180 degrees, getting ready for a perfect spiral.

I launched the ball way up into the sky, only to be caught by Leah. Aw man, she's here. "You idiot, you don't even-…. know how to aim correctly…"

She held out an angry frown as she threw the football straight to the grassy ground and marched toward the forest. Seth picked up the football and launched it at Sam. "Sorry about her, again."

I scratched the back of my head. "No problem, bro. Have you met my cousin James?" I called out at him as he jogged towards James and me.

"Seth Clearwater. Nice to meet you." Seth shook hands with James. "That angry girl was his sister Leah." I explained to James. "Why did she pause for second?" I asked Seth. He let out a shrug.

"Beats me. Is Emily at the base? I'm hungry! Leah threw my lunch out the window because I accidentally turned her shirts pink with my red jacket." He groaned.

"She's at the front with Kim and my cousin Ariana. You should meet her." I pointed to the porch when suddenly Seth stood there frozen when he looked.

I realized what had happened.

"Dude, did you just imprint on Ariana?" I noticed that he didn't hear me. I punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelped and rubbed his shoulder but still kept his eyes on Ariana. "Did you imprint on my cousin?" I repeated.

He scratched the back of his neck and faced me. "I-I guess so." James put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Just don't hurt my baby sister, man."

Seth faced him with a smile. "I would never do that to her. Now I'm going to go say hi." I chuckled at his love-struck face as he walked away.

**Seth's POV**

"Beats me. Is Emily at the base? I'm hungry! Leah threw my lunch out the window because I accidentally turned her shirts pink with my red jacket." I complained to Jacob and James.

"She's at the front with Kim and my cousin Ariana. You should meet her." I looked to the house to see where they were, when I looked at Ariana. It's like the world stop spinning and it was just her and me.

My hearts started to beat uncontrollably, and I started to go speechless. She had beautiful, brown wavy hair that fell just below her shoulders, playful red and gold eyes, and lightly tanned skin that bounced off of the sun's rays.

I wanted to look at her forever, until Jake punched my arm. "Ow!" I responded as I rubbed my hurt shoulder. It quickly healed a few seconds later.

"Did you imprint on my cousin?" Jake asked. I guess I did. "I-I guess so." I felt James hand on my shoulder. "Just don't hurt my baby sister, man." I looked at him with an assured smile.

"I would never do that to her. Now I'm going to go say hi." I quickly got away and started to walk towards my imprint.

What should I say to her? Nice to meet you, I'm Sam Clearwater. Nah, I think you should say your name first. I'm Seth Clearwater, nice to meet you. That's coming off too strong. Maybe I should let her speak first. But the guy should lead. What if it's an awkward silence? Imprinting is confusing!

Before I knew it, I was already in front of them, with Ariana looking at me with her cute smile and wide eyes. "Ariana, this is Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is Ariana Kress." Emily introduced.

I held out my hand with a natural smile. "Nice to meet you." I said.

She smiled at me and took my hand. I felt a spark that went through my whole body. "I assume that was your sister who ran to the forest?" I had a surprised look on my face. What's with her today?

"Yeah, that was her. She acted weird when we arrived here. For some reason she paused for a second while she was talking to Jacob." I tilted my head, pondering for any solutions why. Ariana chuckled.

She looked so cute. "You look so adorable when you tilt your head like that." All of a sudden she blushed and put down her head. "Sorry for saying that." She apologized.

I crouched down to get to her level and I tilted her chin up. "Don't hide your face. You look too pretty to do that." She tried to avoid eye contact with me. "O-Okay." She mustered to say. From the corner of my eye, saw Kim and Emily winking at me.

I think they knew that I imprinted on her.

"Did Leah get to meet James?" Emily asked. I let go of Ariana and stood up. "Yeah. I think she saw him when she was talking to Jake." Emily and Kim squealed while Ariana and I stood in confusion.

"I think she imprinted on him!" Kim excitedly said. Now I get it. I looked at Ariana as she just sat there, looking at the guys playing football. She looked too adorable.

"Ariana, why don't you go get Leah. You haven't met her yet, so I think this will be an opportunity." I tried to object, not wanting her to go in the woods alone, but Kim gave me a look that said shut up. I sighed, not wanting to push it.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Ariana stood up, agreeing. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but it was too early for that. Not yet. I watched her disappear into the woods, missing her presence already.

**Ariana's POV**

I walked into the dark woods, trying to catch Leah's scent. She couldn't be too far. I shifted my direction, realizing that I had been head the wrong direction. This transformation made all of my senses sharper.

Soon after a few minutes my mind drifted to all the new people I had just met. Jared, Sam, Quil, and Embry seem like brothers to me and I only met for around 3 hours! Man, these wolves seems pretty close-knit.

Kim and Emily are so nice. They feel like sisters to me already. I don't really have a clear opinion on Leah, but she seems to have nice intentions, she just has problems expressing them.

And Seth, he seems like a nice guy. He caught me off guard with his cuteness- argh what am I saying! I just met him. I shouldn't feel this way. I guess I'll just push them back for now.

As I took another step into the forest, lost in my thought, I didn't feel the floor. I noticed at I was about to fall into a deep ditch. I yelped, but a set of arms pulled me back.

"Argh, what the heck were you thinking of doing?" I looked back to see that it was Leah. I quickly got back on my feet, noticing that she was a lot taller than me.

"Sorry for the trouble. Kim asked me to get you. I'm Ariana Kress." I held out my hand for her to shake it, but she refused. I put my hand down.

"Che, I just came here to think, that's all." She covered her eyes with her right hand as she sat down on the ground against a tree. I plopped down next to her with curious eyes. "About what?"

She blushed and looked away. "Nobody. You remind me of my brother with that much curiousness." I stared into the swaying trees, carefully scanning her emotions and response to get any answer of what she's stressed about.

I looked back with a smile. "So it's someone. Is it a boy?" She gasped at my response. I chuckled. "A-ha! So it's a boy! I bet he's your imprint!"

I pointed at her with accomplishment. She chuckled at me with a smile. "You act like just a toddler." I looked to the ground, thinking of who it could be. I looked up at her. "Is he in the pack?"

I saw how her eyes widened, so I took it as a yes. "It's James!" She covered my mouth. "S-Shut up!" I tried to get her to let go off me. "I won't tell him! I think I heard Kim and Emily talking about it earlier, but I wasn't really into the conversation."

She sighed and slumped on the ground. "What am I going to do? I haven't imprinted before." I bent forward to her. "Isn't it just something that a wolf feels? Like they just act on instinct and let their feelings take them closer to their imprint? I'm not a werewolf though."

Leah looked at me surprised. "You're not? How do you know about this stuff then?" I pointed to myself with a smile. "I'm a fox." She calmly smiled at me.

"You will just make the pack stronger. I think I actually like you. You're like the little sister that I never had." I hugged her. "Then I'll be glad to take that place."

When I let go of Leah, she stood up with her hand held out to me. "We should get going. I think everyone's worried about us." I gladly took her hand and we headed straight to the cabin.

**Seth's POV**

Where are they? It's getting late. Maybe I should go look for them. Just then, Leah and Ariana came through the door. Finally.

James walked up to the two. "Where were you guys? Everybody was getting worried." James lightly scolded. Ariana stepped in front of Leah, who looked to the floor.

"We were just getting to know each other and the time just passed by a little too quickly." James seemed relief as he left out a sigh. "Oh, as long as you are okay."

Ariana stepped out of the way and walked toward Jared, Emily, and I. My heart started beat a little faster as she stood near me. Emily nudged her and whispered to her, "Did she admit it." Ariana smiled.

"She did, and she seemed pretty shy about it." Jared bent down near Ariana's face. A small ping of jealousy hit me at the distance of their faces.

"Leah imprinted on James?" Jared whispered. Emily nodded a yes. He sighed in relief. "Finally." Ariana chuckled at his response. She looked so perfect when she laughed.

"I didn't get to clearly introduce myself. My name's James Kress. Nice to meet you." James held out his hand as he smiled. Leah blushed and took his hand. "L-Leah Clearwater."

I took this as hope for Leah. She might be a little nicer to everyone now. But I won't get my hopes up. I decided to start a conversation with Ariana.

"How does your wolf form look?" I asked her. She chuckled. "Oh, I'm not a wolf. I'm a fox." I gave her a surprised look. "Fox? Well, okay. How does your fox form look?" Emily and Jared looked at us.

"I've wanted to see that too." Emily commented. Ariana stepped forward. "I can show you guys outside. But I'll need to head home and get myself an extra set of clothes." Emily smiled.

"You can just borrow mine. Let's go outside." Ariana gave a worried look. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." Emily took her hands. "It's okay. I want to see your fox form." Jared, Emily, Ariana, and I quietly headed outside, not wanting to disturb the others in the house.

Ariana gave a deep breath. "Here goes." She said to us. She closed her eyes and quickly transformed into a fox. She had silver and black fur with a white tip on her tail. It looked very cute. I smiled to myself in my thoughts, when Emily walked up to Ariana and touched her tail.

"I like your tail. The white tip is adorable." Jared chuckled. "Don't think that I can't hear your thoughts. The white tip on your tail makes you easily recognized by the pack. Consider yourself lucky to have that."

I looked at her unique eyes as she glared at Jared. I decided to talk to her. '_Are you going to be in La Push High?' _I asked.

'_Yeah. I'm starting tomorrow. Am I going to see you there?'_ She replied as she looked at me. '_Hold that thought.'_ She put the spare clothes on her back and got behind a tree.

A few seconds later it revealed Ariana in white shorts and a pink shirt. I blushed at her new look. "I should see you around school. What grade are you?" I asked.

She smiled. "Freshman. You?" I gave a bright smile back. "Same. We might have some classes together." Soon, everyone else got out of the house. "Ariana, it's time to get home." James said.

I didn't want her to go yet. Ariana sighed. "Okay. Bye you guys." Everyone including me said our goodbyes as they started to leave the forest with Jake. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow at school. I needed to see my imprint again.

**Second chapter! I managed to write this within one day! :3 I'll try to update as fast as I can guys! Please review! :)**


	3. Getting Around School and Beach Fun

**Ariana's POV**

I woke up to bright sunshine peeking through my white curtains as I groaned. "It's too early for school." I said to myself while I walked to my bathroom. I took out my toothbrush along with my tooth paste and started to brush. I started to wonder how my first day at La Push High will be like.

My brother won't be there with me the whole day, so I might be a loner. But maybe I have Seth in a few of my classes, since he said that he was a freshman. But what do I do in the classes that I don't have with him? I'll be all alone. I grunted in frustration as I spat into the sink.

I washed my face and headed out the door. I think I'll just skip breakfast today. I opened my slide out closet and debated what to wear. I decided on black shorts since it's a little warm today, a grey key-designed crop top, and black Toms.

I grabbed my bag and walked straight to James's room to see if he was ready. I peeked in to see that it was empty. I sighed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I saw James eating a huge stack of pancake with orange juice and hash browns with Mom leaning on the kitchen counter with her coffee. She gave me the death stare. "You are not leaving this house without some breakfast in your system, young lady.

I shivered at her stare and quickly sat down across from James. He chuckled at me. I decided to give him an evil stare too as he looked back down at his breakfast. I looked up at my mom. "Can I just have an apple and some water for breakfast? I just brushed my teeth." I asked as she sighed. "Okay, but you will have to eat a full lunch at school today." I nodded an excited yes while I grabbed an apple from the counter and poured myself a glass of water. I quickly chomped down the apple and chugged the water.

"Let's go. I want to be a little early for school to find my classes." James said as he was about to leave the house. "Finally!" I said. I jumped up from my seat and dashed out the door to James's car. "Jesus, why are you in such a hurry? Want to go see Seth at school today?" He teased. I blushed as he said Seth's name. I tried to shake of the feelings. "N-No! I just want to explore the campus!" I argued. He chuckled and got in the car. I shut the door and we started to drive off.

It wasn't a long car drive, living only 5 minutes away. James parked pretty near the school since it was pretty deserted right now. We walked towards the office to pick up our schedules and we went our separate ways. I decided to sit by a bench that was under the shade of a wide, flowery tree. "First period with Mr. Harris: Health 101 at Room 8." I looked at the paper with confusion. "Where is Room 8?" I asked myself.

"I can take you there. That's my first class." A familiar voice said behind me. I yelped. "Don't do that! You scared me!" I shouted as Seth laughed. "Sorry! Let's go to Health class." He took my hand and gently lifted me from my seat. I blushed at the touch. "It's not too far from here. It probably only takes two minutes to get there." We walked side by side into the building.

**Seth's POV**

I stared at her position as she looked down to the ground. This was my alone time with her. Just me and my imprint.

I ran a hand through my hair, thinking of what to say. My heart was practically vibrating. "Do you live far from here?" I asked her. She looked up at me with bright eyes. "No. I only live about 5 minutes away from here. I'm only about 10 blocks away from Jake's house." I smiled at her. "Maybe I should visit sometime." I watched her form a small blush around her cheeks as she looked away from me. "S-Sure. Are we near the classroom?" She asked with more confidence in her voice.

I looked at the door next to her. "Actually, we're here. The door's right next to you." She turned around with surprise. She chuckled. "Then I guess we should go in." As she was about to reach for the door I opened it for her and gestured her in. She tilted her head in surprise and just entered the room. Only about 10 people were here. "Mr. Harris doesn't really care about where we sit, so we don't have any assigned seats." I commented as she looked at the white table and blue chairs. "Where do you want to sit?" She asked me.

I looked around the partially empty classroom, trying to find a place where I can sit with her. "Hey, are you the new girl?" Trevor asked from across the classroom. He waved at us with a friendly look on his face. Ariana smiled and waved back. She looked at me, "We should go say hi. Do you know him?" I looked back at Trevor who was waiting for us to walk to him. "Yeah. Trevor's a pretty nice guy." As we walked toward Trevor, he stood up and shook her hand. "Trevor Rolen." She smiled and shook it. "Ariana Kress." Little did we know that the class room was filled with people already. We took a random table, as long as I got to sit next to Ariana, I was alright.

**Ariana's POV**

For me, the class went by pretty slowly. I was so bored that I think I almost fell asleep! My eyes drifted off to Seth for some reason. Argh, why am I feeling this way! I groaned as I silently scolded myself. Seth put his hand on my back. I felt a spark that went through my body. "Are you okay?" He asked with worried eyes. I slowly set my back up straight since I put my head on the table. I smiled at him for assurance, "I'm okay. Just thinking about my house." He looked at me with a sigh, "Okay." Something tells me that he knew I was lying, but I brushed it off. Soon, the bell went off.

I shoved my book in my back pack and Seth tapped my shoulder. "We should get going. What's your next class? I'll take you." I looked at the front of my folder to check what next period was and I looked back up to him. "I have algebra with Mrs. Coffman." He pouted. "I don't have that class. But I know where the classroom is. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and helped me stand up from the ground. We started walking, but he never let go of my hand. "

But your class might be far away from mine, you'll be late." I said. " As long as I know that you're not lost, I'm okay." He objected while staring straight ahead. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, we arrived at my stop. "Here you go. I'll see you later?" Seth asked. I snapped out of my thoughts to answer. "Y-Yeah. Bye." I replied as he reluctantly let go of my hand and left. I was missing his touch already.

So far, the school day ran quickly. I have Seth in my health, PE, literature, and music classes. Jacob, Kim, and Paul have the same lunch period as me, so I'm never lonely. My first day of school wasn't so bad! I woke up to the same bright sunshine that ran through my curtains. I let out a big stretch as I groaned at how early I woke up. It was President's Day today, so it was a three day weekend. I lazily walked down the hall and made myself some waffles with whip cream. I slowly took eat bite filled with sweetness, savoring the flavor. I expected everybody to be sleeping, so I decided to take a walk.

I got in the bathroom and took a quick shower, using my new strawberry body wash which loved now. I carefully brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair and left the bathroom. I entered my room and grabbed a pair of white mid-thigh shorts, an aqua colored crop top with a small heart design, and matching aqua Toms. I headed out the door, wondering where I should walk to. I don't have my license yet, so I can't take the car. I decided to head to the park.

I haven't been there since I was a kid. As I passed by Jake's house, I heard him call out my name from his opened garage at the front. He was a bit dirty from fixing his car. "Ariana!" He called out as he waved at me from his garage. I smiled and walked up to him. "What's up?" I asked him. "Just fixing up a car I found. Where's James?" He said as he patted the car's rim. I shrugged, "Still sleeping. It's six in the morning, what are you doing fixing a car this early?"

He smirked. "What are you doing walking around so early?" I pouted. "Touché." I responded as he chuckled. "Where are you headed? I don't want my baby cousin to be walking all by herself this early." He teased as he pinched my left cheek. I groaned as I slapped his hand off. "Just the park. I wanna see if anything changed." He looked out to the bright, blue sky that had the morning sun just peeking out at the mountains. "I'll go with you. I haven't been to the park in a while."

I stepped out of the garage with my hand gestured outside. "Then let's go!" I pushed. He chuckled and stood next to me in a running stance. "Race you there." He challenged. I started to run. "Okay!" He was just about 5 feet away when he ran with me. "Cheater!" He shouted. I saw the entrance to the park just up ahead. Jake and I were just running side-by-side and we were determined to win. Turned out it was a tie.

"I could've won if you didn't have a head start!" Jake commented. I stuck out my tongue, "Whatever. There's the swing!" I pointed as I ran toward it. Jake rolled his eyes, "You baby." He said. I sat on the large swing as I tried to go back and forth. "Wow. A children's swing actually fits your size!" He teased. I pouted. "I'm just fun sized!" Just then, Jake's phone rang. He picked it up, had a short conversation, and quickly hung up. He gave me a full smile.

"Let's head down to First Beach. There's an early morning bonfire." I hopped off the swing as I got next to him. "Race?" I suggested. He smirked and pushed me back a few feet and started running. "Sure!" I started to run as I yelled, "No fair!" We were down to First Beach by around 5 minutes of massive running. "Haha! I win!" I declared. He raised his hands in defeat as he panted like he was about to faint. "Fine. I DID slow down for your sake, and how are you not tired?" He admitted. That jerk! I had a shocked look. "Liar! That wasn't even much of a run!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

We calmly walked down to the place where the bonfires held. Seth, Leah, Emily, and Sam were there already. "Finally Seth and Leah actually show up early!" Jake sighed with relief. I plopped down next to Seth on one of the logs. He looked at me with a smile. "Tired?" He asked. I gave a calm smile. "No, but I beat Jake in a race from the park to here!" I gave a smirk at Jake as he scowled at me. "This little demon has too much stamina! The park to here is like 25 miles! And she didn't even break a sweat!" He accused. "Damn!" Sam commented as he looked at me with surprise. Emily looked at him. "Language, honey!" She scolded.

Sam looked at her with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry." He gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled at the affection. "I guess this is your first bonfire." Seth commented. I smiled and looked at him. "Yea. What do you guys do in bonfires?" Seth looked at the ashy fire pit before he replied, "Not much. It's just of a small gathering. We usually discuss a certain topic, but Emily wanted to go swimming and Sam just decided to invite all of us to the beach." I gave him a surprised look.

"We're going swimming? I didn't bring anything." He chuckled at me. "I was surprised at the news too. Don't worry, Sam and Emily brought spares for everyone." Emily walked up to us. "It's time to change, Ariana. Come with me." She said. I noticed that she had a medium sized tote bag aligned in her shoulder. Sam stood next to her. "You too, dude." He threw a pair of swimming trunks as Seth. He quickly caught it. "Okay." He said as he chuckled. As I walked away to change in the woods with Emily, I could've sworn that he had a blush on his face while he glanced at me.

As I started to strip off my clothes, I uncontrollably asked Emily a question, "What does Seth think of me?" I started to choke. "F-Forget I asked that!" I shouted before she could open her mouth. She laughed at me. "More than you think." She hinted. I looked at her with a confused face as I slipped on my bathing suit. Two piece pink bathing suit with white flowery designs. "I knew that it would look perfect on you! Here, I'll put your clothes in my bag." I casually handed her my clothes. She acts like a mother to me. "Leah! I'll put your clothes in my bag too!" She shouted as I turned around to see Leah in a simple red two-piece bathing suit.

She looked away with annoyance, "I'll hold them." She muttered and walked away. Emily sighed. I pursed my lips. "I'll hold the bag. You should go change." Emily smiled at me. "Thank you. Here." She took out her bathing suit and handed me her bag. She quickly slipped it on. It was a white two piece bathing suit at tied at the ends with frills. I handed her back the bag as we headed to the group. Paul, Jared, and Jacob whistled at us. I frowned in annoyance. "Shut up. Where's Kim and James? And who slapped you guys?" They touched the side of their faces and winced at the pain. It was definitely recent. "Who do you think?" They asked with an obvious tone as they pointed to Leah who was sitting on a log. I chuckled as I replied with an "Oh."

"James was still sleeping and Kim is at her cousin's house." Paul explained. Sam walked up to Emily and gave her a kiss. "You look gorgeous." I saw that Seth was completely blushing as I glanced at him and looked away. I blushed in return, seeing that he had a perfect, muscular body. "Y-You look nice." He commented. I gave a shy smile. "Thanks."

**Seth's POV**

My heart stopped when I saw Ariana come out of the woods. She looked so beautiful in a white and pink bathing suit. At that moment, I just wanted to run up to her and give her a deep kiss, but I tried to contain myself. Paul, Jared, and Jake started to whistle at her. I felt anger rush up in my body. I think was glad that Leah slapped them in the face. "Shut up. Where's Kim and James? And who slapped you guys?" Ariana said. "Who do you think?" The guys rubbed their faces as they gestured towards my sister. "James is still sleeping and Kim's at her cousin's house." Paul explained.

I watched Paul as he headed toward Emily gave her a kiss. You have no idea how much I wanted to do that to Ariana. "You look gorgeous." Sam said. I took this as an opportunity to talk to Ariana. "Y-You look nice." I commented, realizing that my cheeks were feeling hot. She started to blush too. "Thanks." She replied. I took her hand. "Want to go swim?" I offered. She smiled. "Yeah!" All of us headed down to the water and quickly jumped in. I noticed that I was still holding Ariana's hand, who was hesitantly walking around the water that was up to her lower stomach. I smirked as I let go of her hand and splashed water as her.

She instantly smiled and laughed as she splashed a bunch of water back at me. I laughed. "Oh, it's on!" After a few splashes, she tried to run away. "Can't get me!" She shouted over her shoulder. I smiled and easily caught her. I held close to me as I wrapped my arms around waist, trapping her. Ariana held her hands in mine. "Hey! Let me go!" I smirked as I put my chin on her shoulder. I tightened my hold on her. "But I don't want to." I objected. I saw her blush as she looked down, her hands holding tighter on mine. "Guys! It's time to go!" We heard Sam shout. I quickly looked at Ariana and pecked her cheek. I smiled and let her go. I held out my hand, "Come on, I don't want to leave you out here." I said as I smiled at her now tomato red face. She took my hand with a stubborn face. "Fine." She muttered.

**Sorry this came out a little later than the other chapter! I had writer's block. Please review! :)**


End file.
